And I Blame the Pixies
by Estra
Summary: Seven years after the war, Draco Malfoy is visited by two very annoying and annoyed pixies. The two pixies, with the combined power of Dumbledore, will bring Draco to the love of his life. Too bad Draco doesn't like Potter all that much. HP/DM
1. But All That Matters

**Title: **And I Blame Pixies**  
**

**Summary:** Seven years after the war, Draco Malfoy is visited by two pixies. The two pixies, with the combined power of Dumbledore, will bring Draco to the love of his life. Too bad Draco doesn't like Potter all that much. HP/DM.

**Warning:** This is an eventual slash. The rating may go up if the content ever exceeds "T." Draco _will_ molest Harry in later chapters, but not in this one. Sorry. Also, this **DOES NOT** follow Half Blood Prince and on. Which means NO Deathly Hollows or epilogue. Thank god.

**A/N:** So, not my first HP fic, just the first time I'll post one up. This, I hope, will go further than I expect. This chapter is actually really boring. So those looking for excitement, just wait. it _will _come.

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do not and will not make money off of this. All rights to J.K. Rowling. All hail Rowling.

* * *

The war had been torturous for both parties. More so for one than the other. The blood, the death, and the tea; it had all been horrible.

On the eve of Harry Potter's graduation, the crew of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself had attacked Hogwarts in search of the-boy-who-lived. Brilliant. Of course there was a resistance from the castle of students armed for battle. Without this knowledge, Voldemort and his jolly crew of Death Eaters had rampaged onto the grounds.

The jolly crew met their horrible death at the hands of several under aged children and a handful of aurors. Thus came the end of all the Death Eaters present. Voldemort hadn't ended as quickly as his followers, that bugger. He had taken his sweet time dying at the wand of Harry Potter.

That, of course, was how it was foretold, and that was how it ended. Nothing in between was foretold though, sadly. The horribly made tea, the large number of deaths, and the clashing of brown and black that Harry had worn that day. Just terrifying!

The several weeks after Voldemort's death had been more punishing to the wizarding world than the actual five-hour war. The damage to the Hogwarts grounds had been paid for, the hospital bills for those who were injured were sent out, and the funeral receptions had been attended.

Being the savior, Harry Potter had to attend every single bloody reception that was held for the army of lost soldiers, and this was what had had Harry Potter at his nerves ends. The parents of the lost one had poured tears for their child and the younger children had wept, not quite understanding what entirely was going on. Not only did the parents and children shred tears, but the friends and the spouses had also shed a bucket or two. But not Harry Potter. No, he was the lonesome figure in the back, the one that half heard the ceremony.

People had called him a prick for not mourning and just standing to the side. Other's had said that he was an amazing bloke for holding back all of his emotions. It was neither, of course. It was just the fact that Harry Potter couldn't mourn for those he didn't know.

Which was why he had thrown himself into the ministry and devoted his whole life at being and outstanding auror. He didn't want to be the butt of jokes or the star of the newspaper. He wanted to avoid the life of stardom. It wasn't hard for him let me tell you.

But the death of Remus Lupin had hit many hard, including Harry Potter, but it had been expected since the death of his best mate, Sirius Black, in Harry Potter's fifth year of Hogwarts. Lupin had no other reason to struggle through life without a light at the end of the tunnel, a Sirius to light up his day. Nymphadora Tonks hadn't taken Remus Lupin's death light either. What of their child, Ted Remus Lupin?

In a desperate attempt to atone for her husband's death (which the author would like to digress that she had nothing to do with this), Nymphadora Tonks had taken her own life, along with her own son's. (Which the author found preposterous.)

But because this was Draco Malfoy's story, none of this was really important. What really mattered was that at this very moment, Draco Malfoy, the prestige head of the Malfoy house, was being tormented by two very annoying and agitating pixies.

* * *

Shall we start at the very beginning? The story would obviously make more sense. Brilliant.

It starts seven years after the final battle had been fought, when things had died down and became more settled.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his large and eloquent chair when he had first felt the wards go off. He was uncertain of who or what had breached his strong wards on Malfoy Manor, but didn't think more of it as he got up to walk towards the door.

Unfortunately, our poor Draco had never reached as far as the door, or even the end of the large Arabian rug. Draco had promptly tripped on the rug and had fallen face forward. But before the blonde could pick himself up and check what was causing the disturbance in the ward, the disturbance had made its way _to_ him.

"_Do you really think this is him?"_

"_It has to be! There's no doubt that _he_ would tell us wrong."_

"_B-but! He's a Malfoy!" _

"_Oh stuff it!" _

Draco contemplated the thought of lifting his head from the rug to look up at what was talking, but for some odd reason, he felt perfectly fine with his face on the ground, though not too much with his mouth full of slightly dirty tresses of carpet. (The Malfoy Manor _never_ had any "dirty" carpets or rugs. Always "slightly dirty.")

"_Do you think he's okay?" _

"_Why do you always want to know what I'm thinking?" _

"_Because you're the smartest! Everyone knows this!"_

"_And what do they say about you?" _

"_I'm handsome!" _

"_Prick."_

From his position on the floor, Draco concluded that the two voices were two different people; two very different people. One seemed to be smart, and the other seemed to be a self-centered jerk. (Hypocrite.)

Finally building up the courage to look up, he gasped at what he saw.

"Oh, I see you're okay. Bloody brilliant."

"Oh, don't treat him like that!"

"Hey, I was just pointing out the obvious. I thought you would knew without having me to help you? You're the smart one."

"Seriously, stuff it!"

"But I am being serious!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I will give cookies and biscuits to those who can guess who the two pixies. Post them in a reply and 'll check. Obviously.

Please review~!


	2. But It Was

**Second chapter, pretty excited.**

**This is un-betaed. So please bare with me. If there are ANY mistakes, please tell me!**

* * *

Today would not be a good day, Draco could tell. Not a good day at all.

'Why?' someone may ask. But there was such a simple answer!

Draco, at this very moment, was chasing two _very_ annoying pixies through the Malfoy Manor. _Very _annoying.

"Bloody Hell, both of you! I'll murder you both!" The sentence itself rang through the house right along with the footsteps of one _very _annoyed Malfoy. _Very_ annoyed. "Castrate you both and decapitate you!" _Very_.

Would our readers like a recap of what had annoyed the Malfoy?

Several minutes ago…

_Finally building up the courage to look up, he gasped at what he saw._

"_Oh, I see you're okay. Bloody brilliant."_

"_Oh, don't treat him like that!"_

"_Hey, I was just pointing out the obvious. I thought you would have known without having me to help you? You're the smart one."_

"_Seriously, stuff it!"_

"_But I am being serious!"_

_And there floated two _things_ that Draco wished he would never see again. Professor Remus Lupin and Convict Sirius Black. A werewolf and a murderer! _

"_You two!" Malfoy stuttered. "What _are_ you two? Why are you in my house? How did you get into my house? I thought you were both _dead_!" The surprise was evident on Draco's face, but Sirius seemed to have wanted to point it out. _

"_You look surprised," Sirius said with a skeptical look. "I thought all Malfoy's were good at necromancy and bringing people back from the dead."_

"_Padfoot, honey, they're the same things," Remus said with a concerned look. Maybe Sirius _was_ stupid and slow. _

_No, of course not._

"_Answer my questions!" Draco commanded. He seemed to have forgotten that he was on the ground._

"_We were getting there," Remus muttered, eyes wandering away. _

"_I'm Sirius Black!" _

_Draco rolled his eyes and started to get up from the ground. The rug _was _comfortable, he had to give credit, but a Malfoy was not supposed to stay on the floor in the presence of other people. _

"_And I'm Remus Lupin, but you already knew that. I did teach you for a year at Hogwarts." _

_Draco nodded absentmindedly at the comment. "But that doesn't explain why you are here, in my study, condensed in a smaller form of that which was you original." _

"_That's a bit of a funny story. Quite long, actually," Remus said with a nervous laugh. "You might want to take a seat and get something to eat," the werewolf advised. _

"_Speaking of eating," Sirius whispered. "I'm getting a bit hungry. How about you, Rems?" The said boy shrugged. _

"_A bit," he said in a low voice. "But that's not the time for now."_

"_The story," Draco said from his position in his large chair behind his great mahogany desk. The two small things floated over to the desk and sat atop it, Remus crossing his legs and Sirius sprawled out. _

"_Well," Remus started. "We're pixies. The reason why we are here is very complicated to—." But Sirius was long gone and whispering into Draco's ear. _

_Remus had not known that Sirius left his side, but started to panic when he saw Draco's face. "M-Malfoy, I can explain…" Remus stuttered out. "Really, I can!" _

_But it seemed it was too late. The young Malfoy's face had darkened and his head was down, leaving Sirius, who was now next to Remus again, and Remus to stare at the top Draco's head. _

"_I think we're supposed to run now," Sirius whispered to his friend. _

_And run they did. Well, floated. _

Which led to now

The Manor was slowly starting to settle down as darkness seeped into the house. Well, almost settled down.

"I do NOT like Potter!"

Almost settled down.

"Well, the prophecy does NOT lie!" Sirius replied. At the moment, Sirius, Remus, and a tied up Draco were sitting at a small round table in the kitchen, and the tied up Draco was not happy. Not happy at all.

"You mean to tell me it's a prophecy? Like the one concerning Lord Voldemort and Potter?" Draco asked disbelievingly. "I can't understand why. I mean, is it that important? It will never work!"

Remus looked up at Draco with a stare. "I will take the words you have just said and store them forever. When the day comes for you two to have little Draco and Harry babies, I will repeat what you said today and you will laugh at me, telling me that you were just a stupid, snotty kid back then." It seemed that Remus was dead set on his own words.

The Malfoy took the time from his struggling in his ropes to sneer at him. "I will not!" he spat out. "I will never say such things about my self and I will never have babies with Harry-God-Damn-Potter."

"And I will mark those words also," Remus said with a small frown.

"You do whatever you wish, just get me out of these bonds!" Draco resumed his struggling.

"He's a prat," Sirius muttered to his counterpart. "A really big prat."

"But don't worry," Remus assured him. "He'll come around to it eventually."

Sirius thought for a serious moment as he glanced at the tied Malfoy. "Or maybe," he whispered. "Or maybe he already did come around to it long ago, but he's just denying it."

The two looked at the blonde as he yelled out more obscenities. Finally, Remus shook his head. "Impossible." But impossible it was not, because Draco did indeed come around to the conclusion that maybe, just _maybe, _he may have a _slight _attraction to his childhood enemy.

But there was no way in life that Draco Malfoy would tell anyone, especially Remus Lupin or Sirius Black.

"Impossible," he agreed with the pixies. The two looked at Draco with a calculating gaze before smiling.

"So you _have _thought of it before?" Remus asked innocently. There was a sly marauder grin on both his and Sirius's faces.

Draco's eyes hardened and he shook his head. "Why would I think of suck shit like—."

"Oh, but you did!" Sirius exclaimed with a sparkle in his eyes that rivaled even Dumbledore's. "You did think of such things to our dear Harry Potter." Draco's face was adorned with a small blush that stood out horribly against his pale skin.

"NO!" he yelled, now flush with anger and embarrassment."I have NOT thought of such thoughts as to affection about Harry-fucking-Potter!"

Remus lifted an eyebrow, his grin still in place. "If not affectionate, then what?" he asked.

"Well, there was that one time when I imagined that—." He stopped, eyes wide and body hot.

"Go on," Sirius urged the blonde man. "I dare you." But the blonde froze, unable to speak but a single word.

"No," he whispered.

A laugh erupted and filled the room, the source being Remus. "So the prophecy was true!" he said with a smile. "There's hope!"

* * *

"_So what do we do know?"_

"_We get the two to meet somehow. But how?"_

"_You're the smart one, you should know!"_

"_Stop pressuring me! I need time to think!"_

"_Well, here does Harry always go to that's public?"_

"_Sirius! You're brilliant!"_

"_No, I'm Sirius!"_

* * *

The dark lights flashed and brought out the bright green in Harry Potter's eyes. All of the members inside the club had there eyes trained on the lone male dancing on the floor. Sure there were many people on the floor, but only several were really dancing.

Such as Harry Potter.

And Draco Malfoy.

But nobody knew who Draco was, so it didn't matter that he thought himself was a horrible dancer. Not even Harry Potter knew he was on the floor.

But Harry Potter did know that the blonde was an amazing dancer, and he knew he was _hot_ as hell. But he also knew that Draco looked familiar.

* * *

_  
_

_"So we're visiting a muggle bar?" Draco asked the two pixies. They were all sitting in the study. Draco behind his large desk with the two pixies on top of several books to bring the sprites up to eye level._

_"Not a bar, a club," Remus said with authority. He knew little about what muggles did, so he was proud to know this little fact._

_"So we're visiting a club?" Draco specified. "Like a dance club?"_

_Sirius nodded his head, his hands and mouth occupied by a gummi-bear. In his hands, the small chew looked like a small teddy bear, but this didn't deter Sirius from his meal._

_"Sirius, dear, you're going to get sick from eating so much candy," Remus said with a worried voice. True concern showed brightly on his face, but Sirius shrugged._

_"Harry likes to dance, last I remembered. I wouldn't have been surprised if he did it at a muggle place. You know, to stay away from the wizarding press."_

_Draco nodded, giving his silent regards to the boy wonder. "Now will you untie me?" he asked the pixies, but received no answer. "I'm not even sure why I agreed to this. I mainly want to get rid of you two, but as the muggle saying goes, you cannot get rid of cockroaches, even with the Avada."_

_Remus sighed as he rolled his eyes, but didn't comment that the muggles didn't have the Avada curse to kill with. "We're going to visit the club, willingly," he added._

_Draco shrugged his shoulders as far as he could with the restraints. "To get rid of you two? Anything." But all three knew the truth, but only one denied it. Draco's real reason of willingness was out of pure curiosity as to see how well Harry Potter had grown up. To see if he was still as dashing and breathtaking as he was seven years ago in the war._

* * *

And God, was he still breathtaking and dashing.

Draco stared at the boy—no, man—from afar. The dark lights were flashing off of everyone, but seemed to portray Harry Potter best. All the muggles agreed silently as they watched the boy wonder dance, not a care for the world hindering him.

The glamor that Draco had cast on himself carefully hid his blush and outward expression of amusement. The glamor slightly altered the face structure and the eyes, but nothing more was bothered with. But the glamor was saving Draco's life now, and maybe even Harry's.

Because Harry knew at first sight that it was a glamor and kept his guard up the whole time as he danced. Which only gave him an excuse to stare at the blonde more openly.

The music died down as another song replaced the previous, the fast tempo never wavering.

Harry moved over to the bar and quickly placed an order for a Mini-Martini. He sat down, out of air and out of thought. The blonde's style of dancing, the way he moved his body so erotically yet so gracefully, it all held the man's attention.

The blonde seemed to have retired also, still a stoic expression on his face. Draco sat down next to the boy wonder and ordered a bottle of water.

"So you're a wizard," Harry stated rather than asked. The blonder looked mildly surprised, but quickly brushed it off.

"Yes, that's like telling you that you're Harry Potter. It's obvious." The snide remark slightly surprised Harry, but he also brushed it off.

"I suppose that I stated the obvious."

"There you go, you did it again."

Harry smiled. The two hadn't even exchanged names yet and they were fighting with words. How long until it led to magic?

_'I haven't exchanged words in such a manner since Draco. And he does remind me of Draco.' _The thought was quickly pushed away by other thoughts that tumbled to the top of his head. _'He's hot. I'd hit that.'_

The alcohol had indeed gotten to Harry's head, but he didn't stop there and continued on.

"So who do I owe this pleasure to?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, but the glamor didn't allow him to do much. "My name?" he asked the man, but then shook his head. "It's unnecessary. Though what is necessary is that you're in a muggle club dancing like the God of Lust, and Hell, it made me believe in one."

The comment was nice and refreshing to Harry's ear. He had always heard the overused and cliché pick-up lines used by all genders on him, but this creative burst made him smile a smile that he only smiled around his most intimate friends. Which was Hedwig and a few grave stones.

"Spice, I like that," Harry muttered under his breath as he took a sip of the Mini-Martini that had arrived for him. He welcomed the alcohol into his system and smiled a goofy smile.

Harry stood up from his seat and sauntered over to the blonde. "But I want to know your name," he whispered so that only Draco could hear. The Mini-Martini was set down on the bar again and Harry used both his hands to pull himself up onto Draco's lap, legs on either side of the blonde.

"I want to know what name to scream when you pound into me. I want to know what name to _moan_ when I kiss you. I want to _know._" His voice became husky as he leaned into Draco, his mouth poised at Draco's ear.

The uneven breathing tickled Draco's ear, making him shutter. "Damn," he whispered. He couldn't deny that the man in front of him was sexy beyond belief, but he also couldn't deny that Harry was drunk beyond belief.

"Damn isn't your name, silly," Harry whispered. The few words were accompanied by a small nip at the ear.

The blonde sucked in his breath quickly in a gasp. "No," he said aloud. He pushed the beautiful man off of him and stood up. Harry quickly regained his posture and paid for the water bottle with muggle coins.

"It's un-right to win your love this way," Draco said to Harry, but the blonde was sure that Harry wouldn't remember this night anyway, so he said what he felt. "I will win your love, Harry Potter, and you will willingly accept me as a loved one."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review with anything! Mistakes, comments, paraise!


End file.
